Kyumilo
'Approval:' 2/24/16 - 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' White spiked hair, often mistaken for having steam or mist for hair. For this reason, head wear is note rare. Has quite the attraction to the color purple. Tan skin. Varying eye colors ranging from smokey grey to deep ocean blue depending on state of emotion. During missions, he usually wears his mist colored equipment. Outside of that he is usually seen wearing dark color schemes, in order to not draw attention to himself Personality: Nimble as can be, Kyumilo avoids confrontation like the plague. He will do everything in his power to settle things peacefully (no violence). With that being said, if it comes down to it, he isn't afraid to display his ninja prowess... in order to escape the mess that will ensue. His sarcastic demeanor and snark, lead others to believe he is being sarcastic with them when in reality he may actually be serious. His bonds grow deep with certain individuals; often looking for someone to make a connection with. Always fills the role of the supporting back line to his fellow companion(s). Seeing as confrontation is not his thing, Kyumilo is quite the slippery target up close. He avoids large groups of people, and can go undetected even surprising those closest to him at times... although never a certain individual. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 1 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice Release Genin 2: Boil Release Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Boil Release: Skilled Mist - Acid mist is expelled through the mouth to envelop the area. (20) # Boil Release: Corrosive Globs - Forming the needed hand signs, the user will clap their hands and spit multiple small white globs from his mouth. When they hit a direct surface, they will begin to corrode and burn at it. # Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique - columns of ice rise from the ground at their foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around his target and imprison them. (20) # Stats +5 Equipment 10 *2 2 Kunai *3 Chakra Pill *3 1 set Senbon *2 1 Basic Med Kit Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 7000 * Ryo left: 7000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: '''14 *'Banked: 6 *'''Reset Day: --Monday S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1'4 1500Ryo 3/8/16 - We've Arrived! 1500Ryo 3/23/16 - I think I's Time to Head Back Home. 2000Ryo 3/31/16 Escort and Recovery 2000Ryo 4/13/16 Training Session '''History and Story Born in Kiri into the Terumi family, the name Kyumilo was given due to the chubby cheeks looking like Cumulus clouds. As a kid, Kyumilo was shy and introverted, spending most of his time studying famous mist shinobi, training, and honing his ninjitsu. Practically no information has been found as to why his eyes can change color. Some suspect an ocular power but no effects have been linked to that theory. Meeting his first and long time real friend in grade school ninja academy, has left a lasting impression in his heart for powerful singular bonds. Kyumilo and his friend were inseparable through out the rest of their childhood. Soon becoming genin, the pair decided to go on a little pre-graduation training. A deep mist soon covered the scene and the last image ever seen of his friend was that of fear, being dragged out fading into the mist. Since then Kyumilo has continued his training and search for a new partner in crime, but never forgetting his past helplessness. Relationships Shiro Nakamura and Izumi Shōkyaku: A strange pair met in Konoha. Kyumilo believes the 3 can be good friends whenever they decide to get over their, what Kyumilo thinks to be, prejudices. Dai Terumi: Cousin. Category:Character